All The Stars Are Falling
by Marie on the Moon
Summary: I thought, heaven can't help me now... Nothing lasts forever. (Ichiruki & Ishihime future fic)(not canon-compliant.)


...

...

...

...

 **All The Stars Are Falling**

 **Marie Pearle**

 **Chapter 1: The Grand Celine**

 **(Set 13 years after the end of the Quincy War)**

...

...

...

...

* * *

 _..._

 _He's so tall,_ _and handsome as hell_

 _He's so bad, but he does it so well_

 _I can feel the end as it begins,_

 _My one condition is-_

 _..._

* * *

The sound of applause, soft cheering and an occasional whistle filled and echoed the large yet somehow warm restaurant _The Grand Celine,_ a high-scale classic restaurant and entertainment, perfect for a fancy, elegant date night out- run and operated by the one and only Mizuiro Kojima.

The woman for whom the applause was meant for smiled lightly, letting go of the mic that she had been holding on both of her long white glove-covered hands, and stood up, watching the many flowers and roses being thrown at her feet from the many patrons. Large, doll-like eyes, scarlet lips, high cheekbones, a tight, form-fitting red dress, and long, thick hair black as night that fell just past her hips- even the bang that once would have teased her face was completely swept up into a high bouffant above her forehead, the rest of it hanging thick and loose behind her. Her long earrings glinted under the lights, as did the large solitaire diamond on her left hand.

 _"Thank you,"_ her smooth, low, honey-like voice echoed to the restaurant, earning more applause as she made to stand when there were calls of the many men and women who were enjoying her song.

"Another tune!"

"Yes, one more, please!"

"Don't go just yet!"

"Oh?" Said woman paused, smiling lightly as people cheered for her to sing another. The MC, who stood at the front of the stage, turned to her.

"Another one, if you would so please, Lady Hidama?"

She nodded to her coworker knowingly and sat back down, picking up the mic again as people cheered in excitement.

The room fell silent in anticipation and awe, the woman sitting on stage glowing like a pearl in this room full of men and women waiting eagerly for her song.

 _"You had plenty money 1992..."_

* * *

"She is as beautiful as always." said the ever beautiful, slightly wistful Orihime Inoue said from the private booth higher up in the second floor of _Celine_ , the many friends around her chuckling and nodding in agreement, "You'd never think she's supposed to look 31."

"I'll say," a much taller, older Keigo Asano said, "She never ages- just like my Bara-chan, nothing breaks her. Especially after.." his voice fell quiet, as did everyone else in the group, particularly Orihime, who were all sitting around the large table with him. There was Orihime, Mizuiro, Keigo, and Sado, as well as Sado's fiancee Aimi, who sat with her hand wrapped in Sado's.

"What did you think of it, Aimi?" Orihime turned to the woman sitting across the table, who perked up at the mention as Sado also turned to her.

"This is your first time getting to hear her sing." he said, smiling lightly at his date, "What did you think?"

"It was beautiful," the dark-haired woman replied, her eyes shiny. "Everyone was right about her talent- it was everything I thought it would be. She could work in an opera, truly."

"She certainly could." Mizuiro nodded as he stood up, straightening his jacket. "Well, I'm going to go down there to get her- can't have the restaurant's number one performer getting trampled by all those grubby ass men."

Orihime laughed. "Go ahead, Kojima-kun. Make sure to bring her up!"

"Of course."

* * *

Rukia stood up once again, smiling and nodding to the crowed before she turned and walked to the door directly right of the stage, the curtains closing behind her as she descended the short 4 steps smiling lightly up at the taller, handsome, kind-faced man who held a hand out for her.

"A lovely voice as always, Hidama-san." Mizuiro said kindly as Rukia took his arm gently and chuckled.

"Thank you, Kojima-kun. Although you don't have to call me that now, it's only my stage name."

He smiled at her, "Of course. But just until we leave this floor to the private rooms. Won't you come up? Everyone is here, too."

"Oh well, why not?" Rukia replied as Mizuiro led her to the restaurant's grande golden staircase, nodding to the greeter, who turned and opened the red velvet rope barrier to let them through. They ascended the staircase to the private room everyone was waiting in.

"Rukia-chan!" Orihime waved as soon as the door opened and they had walked in. "Your voice is like a Disney princess!"

Rukia chuckled as she nodded to everyone else in greeting, "Now, Orihime. You always say that."

"Cause it's true!" Orihime replied with a grin, "And you do Bow&Arrow well, too. That dress and earrings definitely suits you."

"Thank you," Rukia's earrings glimmered and sparkled in the low lights, a pure icy silver shaped like a straight pointed down arrow with a tiny bow-tie in the middle, completely encrusted with tiny diamonds as she sat down next to her old friend, who poured a glass of sparkling cider for her. "I couldn't resist wearing one of your designs over anything else in my closet."

"No champagne tonight, ladies?" Mizuiro asked as he handed the glass he had just poured to Sado and Lilith. Rukia shook her head.

"It's a school night, Kojima-kun!" Orihime said in an isn't-that-obvious tone as Rukia nodded along. "I have to go home and put my son to bed without being tipsy."

"Don't worry, you two," Keigo said easily, taking a glass and holding it up, "I'll have this in honor of both of you. To Rukia-chan and Orihime-chan, moms never rest!"

"Hear, hear!" Mizuiro replied, downing his champagne along with the others.

* * *

"Goodnight, enjoy your date, you two," Rukia said softly as she, Orihime, and Keigo stood to leave.

Sado nodded to them. "Goodnight."

Aimi smiled gently, "Goodnight, you three."

The trio went down the stairs, waiting for the valet to drive their cars over, Orihime hugging her sweater close to her body from the cool night air. "How is Bara-chan doing, Asano-kun?"

"Ah," Keigo grinned, rubbing the back of his head, "She's as lively as ever, Orihime-chan. Especially since she's four months now, her morning sickness is practically gone- she has you to thank for that, Rukia-chan."

Rukia smiled lightly and waved her hand, "Oh, it's nothing big." They turned as the valet drove up in the first car, a red colored sedan pulling up.

"Well, that's me." Keigo took the key from the valet, thanking him and turning to the two women who stood with him, "Are you sure you don't want me to stay? I can wait until they bring your cars."

"Don't worry about us, Asano-kun," Rukia said easily. "You know we're more than capable of handling ourselves."

"Oh, right." He nodded cheekily. "Well then, I'd better go. I have to pick up some french fries for Bara. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight." the two women chorused, watching Keigo drive off.

They stood quietly outside, the only other person there being the door greeter, and Orihime reached over silently and took Rukia's hand.

"...What will you do, Orihime?" Rukia asked softly. Orihime pulled her sweater closer to herself.

"Nothing much.. pick up the kids, have dinner and sleep. It's been a long day."

"Yes, so will I."

No later than that, Orihime's tiny silver Audi A1 drove up.

"You're first today, Orihime." Rukia said in a jovial manner. Orihime grinned at her. The two women stared at each other for a moment, that playful air gone.

Wordlessly, Orihime leaned forward and kissed Rukia's cheek.

"Goodnight, Rukia-chan." She said softly, before turning and getting into her car. Rukia waved at her and she drove away, her own pearl-white Cadillac Escalade pulled up.

 _Time to go home._

* * *

...

 _to be continued._

...

...

...

* * *

 **Author notes** : Hi, all who read this. It's been a while since I wrote an IR fanfic. I've missed it.

Anyway, I know there's a lot that doesn't make sense, so I'll just add it here to make it easy bc who cares.

This story is set 13 years after the quincy war, and does NOT adhere to bleach's "canon" shit ending. in this timeline, the war ends in the same way, but instead of being afraid of juha bach returning and all of his "I'll come back at your happiest moment and destroy you" BS, they decide to not care and live how they want.

The rest of the story you will have to unfold as it comes. Thank you all for reading.


End file.
